My Fairytale Prince
by xxRanyoruxx
Summary: Naruto is an aspiring actor who needs to learn how to be a normal teenager. So to teach his younger brother how to become a normal teenager Kyuubi decides to send him to the one place that will teach Naruto all that and more Highschool. Can Naruto become an normal teenage/student or was he doomed from the start...there is only one way to find out come take a peek in to My Fairytale
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make money of this work.

**My Fairytale Prince**

Prologue

"You're kidding right" a boy with blonde hair yelled as he walked out for backstage with a red head. Everyone who already knew what this conversation was about was going to just sat back and watch the sparks fly between the two Namikaze brothers.

"Nope, I've got Tsunade-sama's approval about it." The red head responded back calmly not at all fazed by the blondes' outburst.

"Dammit Kyuubi you know how they're going to act along with the media, I don't think this is a good idea." The blonde sighed as they walked to the dressing room that where on the other side of the building.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama already has made plans for the media, and I've already spoken to the school officials everything has been taken care of." Kyuubi said brightly.

"And if I refuse." Kyuubi smirked.

"That's also simple to explain, my dear little brother. If you refuse you will not get your contract renewed. As I see it you have no choice." Naruto looked at his brother horrified as he stopped mid-step.

"Tell me your joking, this has to be a sick joke." Naruto all but whimpered.

Though he could tell by the tone and the seriousness of the conversation Kyuubi wasn't, he never would his brother joke about money and Naruto's contract. Kyuubi just looked his younger brother in the eyes before answering.

"Naruto if you do not wish to believe me then fell free to talk to Jiraiya-sama, I'm sure he would love to explain it to you." Naruto shuttered at the thought of going to talk to their god father about anything, the last time he decided to talk to Jiraiya, he got the whole story of how Jiraiya had fucked Tsunade so hard that she couldn't walk for a week. No he wouldn't again be put through that torture.

"No thanks" Naruto said in defeat as he continued his walk again to the dressing rooms. Kyuubi shook his head as he followed his younger brother once again.

"Don't worry Naru; Kakashi will be with you so there will be nothing to worry about." They had finally reached Naruto's dressing room.

"Great, just great, that's all I need being followed around by a hentai pervert, really know how to cheer someone up Kyuu. And with that Naruto slammed the door in Kyuubi's face. Once a Kyuubi shook his head one day his brother would thank him. Naruto really need to get some normalcy in his life, and acting was not it. Kyuubi walked away to find Kakashi his order and also his threat should anything happen to his precious baby brother.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Hey guys first and foremost I want to apologize to everyone who was reading A Virgin for Sale I got many complaints about how I was Plagiarizing so I took it down for now I might at some point put it back up with the correct Citations that way it will not happen again. This story however is completely mine and I would like it to read and judged by that.**

**If anyone does not like the style this is written in please let me know through reviews or PM me so I can change it but it's easier for me to write this way but I do no mind changing to please my readers. **

**Anyways thanks for reading and please review **

**Until next time, this was Ranyoru over and out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own or make money from this Story.**

**My Fairytale Prince**

**Chapter 1: Hell**

Naruto has been dreading this day for the past week since the was so "nicely" told by Kyuubi, his older brother/manger that he would start going to hell called Kohona Boy's Academy.

Why the hell they thought he need to go was beyond him, but he knew one thing for sure Kyuubi was in for a hell of a lot of hurt once he got back.

"Cheer up Naru-chan; I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends in no time." Said a man with Silver hair that had its own force field, the man was dressed in a casual but still very expensive suit. He was very handsome in Naruto's opinion but his lazy demeanor and nonchalant attitude was a turn off. He had one grey eye; the other was bloody rose red with a vertical scar going down the whole eye. When Naruto first met him he was intimated, but after years with the man hardly fazed Naruto anymore.

"Shut up Kakashi, it's not like I'm here looking for friends if I could have my way I would never step foot in this hell hole," Naruto grumbled angry.

Kakashi only smiled at Naruto, who in turned rolled his eyes at the annoying man.

Why Kyuubi choose Kakashi as his bodyguard he would never know, he would have rather put up with Yamoto's creepiness than Kakashi at this point at least that man wouldn't bug him.

They soon pulled up to the school and Naruto was already feeling the dread and uneasiness settle in to his stomach. Kyuubi had said that the talked to the school officials, but from the looks of it, it didn't do much good. It seemed like the whole Kohona population was standing out and inside the school gate to catch a glimpse of him.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who instantly went it to professional mode upon arrival.

The driver packed the car got out and opened the door for Naruto, though Kakashi was the first to exit the vehicle. "Naruto stay close I really do not wish to hurt someone on your first day." Kakashi said seriously. Naruto smirked at Kakashi's tone picture an unsuspecting fan being put in a head lock. Naruto chuckled quietly to himself while he nodded towards Kakashi.  
He was then allowed to exit the vehicle as well.

Naruto calmly walked past some of his fan as Kakashi kept them at an arm's length.

"NARUTO, WE LOVE YOU!" could be heard as a group of girl and women yelled out to him. He ignored them all, he really wasn't in the mode to deal with hormonal females…Sakura-chan was enough to deal with let alone a million more.

Speaking of which he forgot to tell his best friend/co-star he would be leaving for the next six months. Shit, he was so dead.

Before he had time to turn to Kakashi and have him to remind himself to call the monster known as Sakura they were intercepted by the headmaster of the school.

"Awe Naruto-kun welcome to Kohona Boy's Academy, I do hope you enjoy your stay with us." The head master said in a very kind voice.

Naruto bowed to the elderly man.

"Head master Sarutobi, the pleasure is all mines. I'm sure I'll find my stay…um….comfortable," he added lamely at the end. "This is my bodyguard Kakashi Hatake. He is to attend all my classes with me as well as have a room close to mine."

Kakashi gave the man a small bow but made sure to keep his eyes on Naruto, since they were still surrounded by a large crowd.

I would hate to be rude but is the by any chance we can go inside, I do not feel comfortable leaving Naruto-sama out in the open like this." Kakashi said to the elderly man as the crowd seemed to be growing in numbers.

"Why of course, it wouldn't do to leave him out here with a possible threat can happen" the headmaster said as he lead them inside the school building as they went by Naruto got a glimpse of five boys staring at him.

Well that can't be good Naruto thought as he was pushed away from the crowd and into the school building. Just as he thought he was walking into his own personal Hell.


End file.
